


Stood Up

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot, pre-First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William had never been one for dating, yet there he sat, waiting for his blind date to show up, and they were very late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

William's lips pressed into a tight, thin line as he felt an ache start to throb in his temple under his slicked dark brown hair, and he adjusted his glasses as the waitress approached him yet again with a look of pity upon her young features. But this time she carried with her a drink, setting it down on the table before him.

"It's on the house." She muttered before hurrying off to another table when the couple at it waved for assistance.

Will let out a long sigh and reached for the glass, swirling it's contents with the thin black straw before taking a sip, not caring what it was. The burn of alcohol slid down his throat and he found himself grateful for it as his eyes flickered from the empty seat across from him to the door.

His absent companion was over an hour and a half late, and William was beginning to doubt that they planned to show at all.

How embarrassing.

Not that he was particularly fond of the idea of meeting with whoever had been meant to sit across from him. It wasn't his idea at all, but by the insistence of the only man he looked up to. The silver haired ancient had waltzed into William's office earlier that week, demanding that he became more social. Which was a laugh to William's inner thoughts—the man lived alone conversing with the soulless shells of the dead mortals brought to him for preparation and burial. Undertaker, as he was currently calling himself, rarely showed a social interest in anyone with a pulse.. So when the retired reaper swayed into the office at Dispatch like a child who had been allowed too much sugar and found himself unable to stay still for more than a second, demanding that William conform to his demand of a blind date he'd set up; William almost laughed out loud at the idea.

But Undertaker had been insistent, and William held such respect for the reaper he had once been, that he found himself unable to deny the demand made of him.

Earlier that afternoon, William made sure he got out of work on time, headed home and got himself ready with a shower, a fresh suit, and making sure not a single hair was out of place before he left for the restaurant he now sat in.

After another glance at the expensive watch on his wrist and no sign of the arrival of his would-be date, William gave up. He had better ways of spending his time.

He took one last swig of his drink and stood up, pulling out his wallet. He hadn't ordered anything, and the drink had been on the house, but the young waitress had impressed him with her service, regardless of his lack of an order. He pulled out some cash and placed it under his unfinished drink as a tip before he donned his suit jacket and hurried out where no more pitying eyes could drift towards him.

Once outside and away from the entrance of the restaurant, William slowed his pace to a stop, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, taking a deep breath of smoke as he pocketed the pack and lighter. He held it a moment before slowly letting it out his nose.

"Well, that was a nightmare…" he muttered to himself as he took his cigarette between two gloved fingers and continued on his way towards his apartment complex. "Honestly, I've no idea what goes on in that head of his these days."

"I didn't know you smoked." A familiar young voice interrupted William's musings, "Though I can't say it's surprising. You stress out way too much to _not_ have something to take the edge off."

William glanced up, finding none other than one of his subordinates leaning against the brick wall of a building. The Junior Officer's blond and black hair was styled as William was used to seeing it. Combed neatly back out of his face other than the lone tuft that stubbornly stuck upwards. Thick black frames sat upon his youthful face above a cocky smile.

But his clothes were quite a bit louder than the expensive suit the boy wore to work each day. A bright orange shirt layered beneath a warn denim jacket, tight faded jeans, and black-tipped dress shoes.

"Knox?" William raised an eyebrow as he took in the unexpected sight.

"You look even nicer than normal." Ronald Knox said as he pushed himself from the wall and strolled over to William with his hands in his pockets, "But also grumpier. Were you at some fancy meeting?"

Will sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Not everything I do involved work, Mister Knox. I do have a personal life outside the office."

"Oh…a date then? Didn't go too well, I'm guessing?"

William gave the smallest shake of his head, though he had no real intention of answering.

"It's Friday night. I would have thought you would be quite drunk and out of sorts by now." The Supervisor wasn't blind or dumb. He knew what the members of his department usually got up to in their time off. Ronald had a habit of walking into work with a hangover on Mondays, so he assumed the boy spent his weekends drinking and partying as soon as he clocked out on Friday Evening.

The boy shrugged, "Sometimes I don't get so lucky. My date tonight ran off with her ex when he showed up I didn't feel like getting into a fight over it so I left early. Was just debating on going home or calling Eric up to see if he wanted to do something. I have a feeling he's spending a romantic evening in with Alan, though."

"How…unfortunate for you."

"It happens." Ronald shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing serious anyway. Most aren't."

"I see." William started walking again, taking another lungful of smoke as he did so and slowly letting it out.

But Ronald followed, falling into step next to him, "Hey, maybe we could do something? You know, because both our plans didn't work out? Maybe we can eat something if you're hungry?"

William stopped and glanced at Ronald, "Are you asking your boss out on a date, Officer Knox?"

Ronald put his hands up, his fingers spread wide. "Whoa there, it's just food. I'm hungry and hate eating alone on Fridays. I'm not trying to be inappropriate or anything."

William sighed and considered the invitation. He hadn't eaten anything yet, and it was a bit late to start cooking something once he got home. There really wasn't any harm in stopping someplace to eat with the boy. He finally gave a nod, "Where did you have in mind?"

"Nothing fancy or anything. There's this burger joint a few blocks that way," he jabbed his thumb in the direction he was referring to as he spoke, "that's both open late and is pretty damn decent, even when I go there sober."

"Very well, please lead the way, Mister Knox."

"You know you can just call me 'Ronald' or 'Ron', right? It's not like we are at work." The boy shrugged as he took the lead crossing the street when there was a break in traffic.

"Knox is your name and is just as valid, if not more respectful." William pointed out.

"Yeah but, like…it's my last name." Ronald pointed out.

 

* * *

The eatery was far from what William was used to. William pulled open the door for Ronald and paused before following the blond in. The walls were covered in cheep wallpaper and decorations that held no one theme in particular. It seemed more like a collection of clutter than anything else, and it made him wonder how clean this place was. He could clearly picture how dusty and covered in cob webs each old frame and taxidermy head had clinging to it.  He made a note to request a table closer to the center of the room rather than near the walls and under the clutter.

The floor tiles were dull with age, scuffed and scratched with time, and even missing corners or showing cracks that shifted when someone stepped on them. The tables were cheep and outdated, and William cringed dredging that some kid may have stuck their gum up underneath. Even the lighting was dull, yellowed, and one in a corner near the doors to the restrooms flickered.

"This place is…" William trailed off, not knowing where to start.

"Hey, I never said this was a five star gig. Besides, this isn't a date. It's just a quick dinner." Ronald pointed out, removing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder, "Where do you want to sit?"

So they didn't even seat patrons here. Will shuttered inwardly, but moved to the cleanest looking table in the center of the room, and sat down after checking to make sure the chair was clean.

Ronald plopped down across from him and hung his jacket on the back of the chair before pulling the menu out of the wire display holding the paper menu up and out of the way—mostly. He then turned it around for William and handed it over. Obviously the boy came here enough to already know what he wanted.

"I doubt this place has any healthy options?" William commented, taking the menu and opening it.

His companion shrugged, "They have a salad. Never tried it myself, though."

When the waitress finally came over to their table, smacking a large wad of pink bubblegum as she introduced herself as Cindy, Ronald was quick to order his meal, and William followed suit, ordering a sandwich that didn't sound too horrible for his preferred diet.

Cindy nodded, blowing a bubble and letting it pop as she jotted down the orders, "Go'cha, sweeties." She smiled before disappearing into the kitchen to relay their order.

"So what happened? Date walk out on ya?" Ronald asked, sliding the glass ashtray over to William, just in time to catch some of the ashes.

William flicked them into the tray and regarded the younger man with a quizzical look before deciding that the boy wasn't looking for a reason to tease him, and there was no real harm in sharing the truth.

"Actually, they never showed up."

"For real? Wow, what a jackass. Man, that really sucks. Sorry you got stood up."

"It was only a waste of time. I hadn't wanted to go, myself." William shrugged.

"It's still rude!" Ronald insisted, "I'd rather have a date walk out on me than to never show!"

"With your reputation, I doubt you are talking from experience." Will adjusted his glasses.

"Nah, it happens to me all the time." Ron insisted, "They never show and I end up drinking alone and getting completely shit-faced. Not that it matters. I don't go out with any of them hoping to find that Miss or Mister Right, if you know what I mean. I'm not ready to settle down, yet."

"Then how would you know you missed your chance with the right person?" William asked.

"If there's a spark, I'm willing to give it a shot. Don't get me wrong. But I'm just having fun until then."

The conversation continued until their food was brought out and set down before them. In turn, they each thanked Cindy and turned to their meals.

William took a greater pause than Ronald who dove right into eating his burger and chips, using his fork to help examine the quality of the food before trying a small bite.

"It's not poisoned." Ronald snickered, mouth still full of food and choosing to ignore how William used a fork and knife to eat a sandwich.

"It is also rather cheap." William stated flatly, "So the quality comes into question."

The blond swallowed his bite and rest his cheek on his knuckles as he gazed across at his boss, "Man, you are a picky eater."

"I can afford to be." The brunet countered, "I believe no expense should be spared when it comes to what one puts in their body. It is for your over-all health, Mister Knox."

"I have never had such a problem with my health." Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, we are reapers, not human, so as long as we don't forget to eat, it doesn't matter as much what we eat, just like how you can smoke without a problem. Here." Ronald picked up one of his chips and held it out in offering for William who eyed it with distaste.

"Oh come on, It isn't going to bite you. It's just a strip of deep-fried potato with salt sprinkled on it. It's good! Try just one."

"For a man whose reputation around the office is that he is charming, you aren't being very charming." William blinked.

Ron shrugged, "It's more my smile that's charming." He wiggled the chip, "Come on, one chip wont kill you." For good measure, he flashed one of his more charming smiles.

"Well, you will find that I am not one to be charmed by a mere smile, Mister Knox."

Ronald shrugged, still holding out the chip until William finally snatched it from his fingers.

"If I try this, will you stop insisting?"

"If you try it I won't have reason to insist."

"Honestly…" William muttered, taking a bite of the greasy finger food. Though, even he had to admit, there was something about the young blond that kept him entertained. Perhaps spending free time with him after this would be…pleasant.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
